


Se toccassi una candela non mi brucerei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mortale freddo [1]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Death, F/M, Introspection, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno spaccato di Emily e Victor.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnOgE7anEFcFoxboro Hot Tubs – Mother Mary Video Testo Lyrics Traduzione





	Se toccassi una candela non mi brucerei

Se toccassi una candela non mi brucerei  
  
“Il mio cuore non batte ed è un vuoto colmo di lacrime” sussurrò Emily. Accarezzò la tomba davanti, abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. Chinò lo sguardo, l’odore della carne putrefatta punse le narici di Victor.  
  
“E non posso più respirare. Se anche mi sdraiassi sui coltelli, non mi farei male” mormorò. Il moro guardò l’anello dorato al dito della sposa cadavere e sospirò. Le afferrò le ossa lattee che le componevano la mano e la strinse al petto.  
  
“Non è quello il punto. Tu sei una persona fantastica, adesso che non ho più paura” disse. Il velo di Emily tremò e i capelli blu notte le vorticarono intorno al viso bluastro.  
  
“Però se toccassi una candela non mi brucerei. Il ghiaccio e il sole li confonderei” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
